Seven Minutus To Long
by Javagirl1992
Summary: One party of the year turns unexpected when Martin and Diana play seven mintues in heaven together in the closet nothing could mean anything because of one kiss right?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I do not own Martin Mystery or anyone in my story. Wish I did though.

Summary: Martin holds a dorm party in his room, they play seven minutes in heaven Diana picked Martin out of the hat Now he has to go in the closet with her What will happen?

It was all over Torrington Academy. Martin's dorm party was going to be the "party of the year" The young blonde passed out invitations to the last moment people that wanted to come. The party was tonight. Everything was set. The music, decorations. He even cleaned his room. Nothing could ruin this night. Not even the Center. He hoped. He couldn't concentrate on his work properly because he was so excited. For once in his life he was popular. He, Martin Mystery was known as a 'cool person". His dream had finally came true. Finally!

So that night at 6:35pm The party began. The party was a huge success. Everyone was having a great time. Even Martin's step-sister Diana Lombard said she was impressed. That's a first. Martin thought. At 7:00pm Martin made a announcement. "Okay everybody time for games" he said. Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. "Okay were going to play seven minutes in heaven but first everyone write your name on a piece of paper" Martin said. Diana helped pass out the papers then took one for herself. "Aren't you going to write your name too Martin?" Diana asked. "Of course" Martin said, grinning. When everyone had wrote their names they put it in a hat. And Martin shuffled the hat. "Ladies first, Diana why don't you pull out a name?" Martin said, a cocky tone. "I will" she said. She took out a paper and unfolded it. But when she read the name she blushed and said. "I can't" Martin laughed. "You got to that's apart of the game!" he said. "I can't" she repeated. "Why not?" Martin asked. "Cause it'd you" Diana said.

A deep red came on Martin's face. Even redder than Diana's. "You know what? You got a point, you don't have to if you don't-" Martin tried to say. "That's unfair!" someone yelled. "Yeah" another yelled. The whole group was in a uproar. "Fine! Fine!" Martin yelled, grabbing Diana's arm. "Let's go" he said. Whispers started to be heard from the group. "Will he do it?" "Nah he's a chicken" "With his step-sister GROSS" "There not actually related" Martin and Diana couldn't hear anymore because they were in the closet. They just sat there till Diana broke the silence. "Were not really going to... kiss are we?" she asked. Martin shrugged. "We have to" he said. Diana sighed. "Lets get it over with then" she said. Martin placed his lips on Diana's and starting kissing her. He tried to stop but he couldn't. Neither could Diana. "Um I think you should come out now" they heard. From outside. But they still continued. The door opened. "Oh my" a woman said. "Goodness" a man said. Diana and Martin stopped and turned to stare face to face with their parents. "Mom" Diana said. "Dad" Martin said..

The two blushed hard. "What are you doing here?" Martin said. "We were called to supervised this party so that things don't get out of hand but I see were too late" Mr. Mystery said. "Let me explain" Martin tryed to say. But his dad cut him off. "That's enough! Come with me both of you were going to the principal's office" Mr. Mystery said. When his father and his step-mom turned their backs Martin stuck out his tounge. Diana shook her head. Same old Martin.. or maybe not he KISSED ME! Me? Why of all the names to pull out of that stupid hat why his? Martin Mystery! of all the guys in Torrington.. of all the possibilatiys... why? him? "Diana" Martin said, taking her out of her thoughts. "Yeah" she said. "You coming?" Martin said reaching out his hand to help her. She regected it and got up on her own. "Does this mean the party's over" someone asked Martin. Martin rolled his eyes. "Duh!" he said.

On the way to the pricipals office Ms. Lombard was lecturing her daughter. "Diana I can't express how upset I am with you, kissing in the closet with your brother it's so unlike you" she said. "Step-brother" Diana corrected. "Your still sibilings! What's wrong with you Diana? what has happened to you?" Ms. Lombard said. "Nothing" Diana said. But her mother wasen't so sure. Neither was Diana.

Martin and his dad were taking a longer way to the the principal's office. A longer time to talk, Mr. Mystery had said. But so far he had been to all the talking, or yelling. Martin just kept quiet as they walked. No aurguement, no difineance. This was unlike Martin. His dad thought. All of a suddun out of nowhere he asked. "Do you like her?" Martin stopped right where he was and stared at his father. "Yeah, as a step-sis" Martin said. "No Martin, I mean do you **like **her?" Mr. Mystery said. "Oh, I don't know dad, when our lips met it was great in all but then in the back of my head I remembered she was my step-sister but I still kept on kissing her, I bet she wants to kill me" Martin said. His dad sighed. And looked at his son. Where did I ever go wrong? he thought.

please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin mystery or any of its characters

There were taken to the principal's office. And they got a long talk there privileges were banned for a month and they had to be in there dorms by 9.00 and there was no more parties. In that time they would be forced not to talk or see each other at all. Though they both accepted their punishments they Martin whispered. "Meet me outside midnight" Diana nodded. They both went back to there dorms.

Martin was cleaning up after the party but he couldn't concentrate because his fathers words came back in his head. "Do you like her Martin?" It really made him wonder. On one hand he knew it was wrong to love her but yet the kiss… Ugh! It drove him crazy he lay down for a short nap before midnight.

It was 12:10am and Diana waited patently for her step-brother that wasen't coming all of a sudden she heard a sound behind her. She was now scared. "Martin? Is that you?" she asked timidly. There was no response.

Who or what is it? Sorry this is short will update more tomorrow


	3. Fight Before The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its chacters

It was a dog. Five minutes later Martin appeared laughing. "Talk to animals now eh?" he joked. Diana frowned. Martin took out some food he had stole from the school cafeteria and shared it with Diana. "Thanks" she muttered. The two sat in silence until they both looked at each other and said. "The kiss" Embarrassed they both said. "You first" Then Martin took a deep breath and said. "It was nothing we had to do it" Diana looked at him. "Did we?" she asked. Martin looked confused so Diana continued. "Did we really have to do it or did we want to do it deep down?" There was another silence. "We wanted to" Martin said. Diana smiled a secret smile. Thinking she had a chance if she only knew.

When M. O. M. heard the news she wasn't shocked at all. She sat back and grinned. As if she knew it was going to happen someday. She sat back again waiting for her morning latte. Then putting her head on the desk she laughed until tears fell.

Sometime in a month Jenny and Martin got together and there were thinking about the next step: marriage. At seventeen years old! When Diana found out she was furious. "But the kiss" she yelled at him. And ever so casually he said. "It was nothing" _Sure didn't feel that way_ Diana thought bitterly. Worst of all Jenny wanted Diana to be her best woman. But Martin hadn't proposed yet so there was still hope. Then an evil idea came into her head. _Martin's dad likes me over him any day I'll just tell him his son's plans_. She smiled at herself as she dug out her cell phone.

"How could you!" Martin yelled at Diana when he found out. She had a satisfied smile on her face. "Poor Martin" she said sarcastically. "Why are you trying to ruin this for not only me but your best friend too?" Martin yelled. "Because I love you!" Diana screamed. "We made out in a closet for seven and a half minutes that's not love" Martin yelled. "No But I suppose making out in public is" Diana yelled. "That's it your not coming wedding!" Martin screamed. "Fine I didn't want to come anyways" Diana yelled heading to her dorm knowing in her heart she did.

Martin still sent the invitation to her though. When Diana got it she ripped it open. Only to see the nicely typed invitation to his wedding. She cried and thought I'll go.

Next: The Wedding please review!


	4. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

It was the day of the wedding and Diana was no where in sight. And Martin only hours away from being married was having doubts questions filled his mind. _Is the right thing to do? I'm I really in love with Jenny_? He needed to talk to someone and fast. Ms. Madison was busy with her daughter. His father walked by. "Dad can I talk to you?" he asked. Mr. Mystery looked shocked but said. "Yeah sure son what is it?" "You know how you said Jenny and I are too young to get married how we may not know what were doing? You know why I'm always wrong when I pick a girl?" Martin said. "Don't worry your nervous have you seen Diana?" Mr. Mystery said. "No not today" Martin said. Mr. Mystery looked worried, and walked away. _That was helpful _Martin thought sarcascily.

Diana showed up an hour before the wedding. Martin looked at her shocked. And bit his pride and said hi. "I can't let you do this" Diana said. "I'm getting married to Jenny and that's final" Martin said. Diana grinned. "We will see" she said later you will find out why.

So there they were up at the platform smiling at each other brightly, when the preacher said. "If anyone can find a reason why these two shouldn't be married speaks now or forever hold your peace" Martin sighed knowing Diana would speak. But somewhere in him he wanted her to. But instead Jenny spoke which shocked everyone... "I can not get married to you because the real bride here should be Diana" She said as she took off her wedding dress to reveal her normal clothes. "Come up here Diana" Jenny said. Martin watched in awe as Jenny put her dress on Diana! Diana smiled. And then Martin got it. He had gotten fooled! Jenny had planned on doing that. He smiled. As he got married to the woman he really loved.

Next: One more chapter: Please Review


	5. At The end of the day

Disclaimer: I do not own Martin Mystery or any of its characters

At the reception Martin turned to Diana. "You tricked me didn't you?" he asked. Diana smiled. "Yep I guess I learned from the master" Diana said. "I guess you did Mrs. Mystery" He said placing his lips on hers. "I'm glad you did" Martin said. There parents walked up to them. "Congrats" they said. Martin, who expected a handshake from his father, got a tight hug. "Take care of her or I'll kill you" his father whispered in his ear. Martin gulped and turned around to be face to face with M O M She grinned from ear to ear. "Congrats agents Mystery" she said. The two blushed. "So you heard?" they said. "M O M always hears things about her agents like making out for seven min in a closet" she said. The two blushed harder as Martin added the half part. They laughed. Mr. P came up to them surprised but happy. Java gave them a cava man hug. And Billy cried. But in the end of the day they realised that kiss wasn't just nothing.

The End

Good? Bad? Please review thanks!


	6. Married to Martin

A/N: Hi!!! Yes I know this says completed but I was updating my other stories and remembered these one and how many reviews it got thanks everybody now presenting married to Martin :)

Being married to Martin working at the Center and still going to school was not the easiest thing in the world to do. But somehow Diana Mystery managed. It had been tough but challenges brought out the best of her. Diana smiled at her new husband Martin hadn't changed much still wore the same clothes he did back then still was crazy about the paranormal and others creepy slimy things but despite all this there was one thing that did change he had matured. Being married had changed the Martin everyone knew he wasn't always fooling around in fact he was even focusing better on his studies well most of the time.

"Di, If you keep thinking so hard your head is going to explode" Martin told her.

Diana smiled at him they were on their bed silently studying Terminology well at least it looked like it. Diana was thinking about how she couldn't believe this happened in the first place. Never in her wildest no wait normal dreams did she ever see herself married to Martin. Sure she had a crush on him secretly and he did sometimes show moments showing that he liked her back but being step-siblings always blocked them from anything they ever planned to do. Until that day in the closet where they shared their first kiss.

Martin was also thinking about how impossible it all seemed at first he was sure everyone would be against it especially his dad. _You're too young to know who you are in love with. She's your step-sister Martin not some random girl you flirt with in the hallways day to day. _But surprise the only thing he told him was "Take care of her or I'll kill you" Which Martin took seriously because he knew it wasn't a promise it was a threat. Martin smiled at Diana who still lost in thought. _Her head is going to explode _Martin thought. Visualizing just that all her tiny brain cells flying everywhere then he got back to reality as his stomach interrupted his corrupted mind.

"I'm too hungry to do another answer" Martin complained.

Diana looked at Martin's paper he hadn't even wrote his name yet Diana shook her head something's will change yet others stay the same.

"Martin you haven't started you didn't write your name" Diana scolded playfully.

"Listen when you have been a slacker as long as I have its not easy becoming a do homework everyday kind of guy plus I was thinking about you and everything I still can't fully understand how this came to be"

"Some things are just meant to be" Diana told him.

They smiled at each other then shared a sweet kiss on the lips both remembering the moment that changed both their life's for ever.

"Mrs. Mystery will you do me the honour of going out for something to eat?" Martin asked on one knee.

Diana laughed. "I do"

Martin grinned a suspicious grin and lifted her up carrying her in his arms Diana looked surprised and Martin kissed her. He carried out of the room as the people stared and watch. Jenny and Billy stopped their conversation to watch and they both smiled happy for their friends.

"There goes the happiest couple of Torrington"

A/N: Thank-you everyone for reading and they lived happily sometimes after ha-ha well t hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
